killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
TJ Combo
TJ Combo is a playable character in the Killer Instinct franchise. Appearance TJ Combo maintains a fairly consistent appearance throughout the Killer Instinct franchise. In the first game, Combo is depicted as a tall African American man with a fairly muscular physique and short dark hair. Combo wears a red, white and blue star-spangled tank top, black shorts with a red belt and red and white striped socks under his blue and white shoes. His primary weapons are his red boxing gloves. In the second game, Combo gets some slight changes to his appearance. His tank top is fairly shredded and he now wears long camo pants instead of shorts, along with new American themed shoes. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye, a wound he sustained from Riptor, and he has ditched his boxing gloves for wrist wraps. In Killer Instinct 2013, TJ Combo's redesign is more in-line with his original appearance when compared to some of the major design overhauls. He now wears a blue workout shirt with the name of his gym on the front, star-spangled blue shorts, long boxing shoes that go up to his ankles but instead of boxing gloves, he now wears red MMA style fighting gloves. He no longer wears the eyepatch from KI2/Gold, and both of his upper arms are covered in long scars from the surgeries that removed his cybernetic implants. Killer Instinct 1 Story T.J. Combo was once the undisputed heavyweight champion of the world for five years straight. He was stripped of his title for his use of cybernetic enhancements in his arms, he fights to regain his fame and fortune. Extended Story Having to fight his way from a seedy backstreet gym to the world heavyweight title through sheer raw power and aggression, after 5 years at the top T. J. "Combo" Garrett is brought crashing down by his own overwhelming greed. Having blown most of his cash on titanium arm implants to ensure that the title remained his, Combo is stripped of his belt, wealth and public respect when the Ultratech surgeon who performed the operation sells his story to the media. Furious and humiliated, Combo returns to his old ghetto haunts and vows to defy the world at large in reaching the top once more. Stage: Boxing Gym Moveset *Powerline: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Punch *Rollercoaster: Charge Back Then Forward, Medium Punch *Spinfist: Charge Back Then Forward, Quick Punch *Flying Knee: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Kick *Knee K.O.: Charge Back Then Forward, Medium Kick *Fast Flying Knee: Charge Back Then Forward, Quick Kick *Turn Around Punch: Charge Forward Then Back, Quick Punch *Cyclone: Charge Fierce Punch Then Release Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Back Then Forward And Any Kick *Ultra Combo: Forward, Back, Fierce Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Punch *End Special 2: Charge Back Then Forward, Medium Punch *End Special 3: Charge Back Then Forward, Quick Punch Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: Close Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Kick *No Mercy 2: 1 Character Distance Away Back, Back, Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *Humiliation: Down, Down, Down, Quick Punch Ending With victory in the tournament, Combo has finally achieved his ambition to regain his lost fortune and popular status. Once a nobody from the ghetto, Combo celebrates his win and new found wealth by parading through those same streets. With money and fame at his side, Combo believes he can now achieve anything. Killer Instinct 2 Story After a decisive victory over Riptor in the tournament, Combo attempted to destroy Ultratech HQ. Caught as Ultratech is ripped into the past, Combo must escapes home before it is too late. Extended Story Combo is beginning to wish that he had never seen that tournament bulletin on TV, never succumbed to the wild temptation to use it as a ladder back to the peak of public acclaim. His toughest clash of the contest, in which he only just managed to rid the world of the bestial Riptor, left him hospitalized: on his release, Combo made for Ultratech HQ with a vengeance and was in the process of looting and vandalizing when he was caught up in the temporal chaos… Stage: Street Moveset *TJ Tremor: Charge Back Then Forward, Medium Kick Opener *Roller Coaster: Charge Back Then Forward, Medium Punch Opener *Spinfist: Charge Back Then Forward, Quick Punch Opener *Skull Crusher: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *Air Tremor: Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Kick *Spinfist 2: Charge Forward Then Back, Quick Punch *Behind Back: Charge Back Then Forward, Quick Kick *Cyclone: Hold Fierce Punch, Release Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *Powerline: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Punch *Stop Powerline: Back, Fierce Punch Be Running *Fake Dizzy: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Kick *Air Double: Forward, Back, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Medium Punch *Reverse Throw: Back, Medium Punch Opponent's Throw Move *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Back, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce *Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Kick *Ultra Combo: Charge Forward Then Back, Fierce Punch *Ultimate Combo: Hold Quick Kick For 2 Seconds, Release Quick Kick *0-Combo Ultimate: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Kick Forward For 1 Second Super Moves *Super Roller Coaster: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Spinfist: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Quick Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Shadow Move: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Quick Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Dash Frenzy: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 2 Super Bar Blocks *Super Tremor: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Charge Forward then Back, Quick Punch Quick Punch *End Special 2: Charge Back Then Forward, Quick Kick, Quick Kick *End Special 3: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 4: Charge Back Then Forward, Medium Kick, Medium Kick *End Special 5: Charge Back Then Forward, Fierce Kick First 4 Enders Kill Tusk Having won the tournament and vanquish Gargos, Combo knows he can achieve anything. With no challenge remaining in the past Combo returns to the future through a time portal. Strengthened by his experience he vows soon to regain his lost fame and fortune once again. Don't Kill Tusk Having won the tournament and vanquish Gargos, Combo knows he can achieve anything. Rejected by modern society for cheating, Combo grabs the chance to again win fame in the arena. Staying in the past he puts his fighting skills to work and soon becomes a great champion. Killer Instinct (Xbox One) TJ Combo is the first character to be confirmed for Season 2. Story: Combo's narrative in the trailer implies his boxing career never recovered after the events of the original Killer Instinct, but now he is trying to rise back to the top. It has been confirmed he has removed his cybernetic implants and now fights with only his own strength and skills. Stage: Downtown Demolition (Similarity of both Boxing Gym (KI) and Street (KI2)). During an Ultra Combo, a train will collapse through the road-rail bridge and crashes near the stage. Moveset: Command Attacks: * Superman Punch: * Turn Around Punch: * Throw Forward: * Throw Backward: * One Two: * Power of Two: Special Moves: *Spin Fist: * Shoot Toss: * Powerline: * Vortex: * Cyclone: * Tremor: Powerline Follow-Ups: *Spin Fist: * Shoot Toss: * Powerline: * Back Step: * Tumble: * Flying Knee: Shadow Moves: *Shadow Powerline: * Shadow Tremor: * Shadow Cyclone: Combo Openers: *Spin Fist: * Shoot Toss: * Vortex: * Flying Knee: Combo Linkers: *Spin Fist: * Vortex: * Tremor: * Shadow Tremor: Combo Enders: *Powerline: * Vortex: * Tremor: * Shadow Powerline: * Auto Barrage Ender: Ultra Combo: '40 Hits '''Combo Trait: '''Auto Barrage - TJ Combo can cancel any hit off any Auto-Double into another Auto-Double of a different strength, punch or kick, as long as that Auto-Double has not been used in the Auto Barrage, i.e. Hard Punch to Medium Kick to Medium Punch etc. until he hits all six buttons. If Combo can successfully go through all six buttons during this combo without getting broken, he goes into a unique ender causing a lot of damage. 'Instinct Mode: 'Name unknown, confirmed effects are giving Combo a blue glow around his body, his scars on his upper arms lightning up and gives him an overall increase in speed. If he is defeated with the instinct meter full, he will have the last breath with 20% life and releases a shockwave of energy that pushes his opponents away and then immediately goes into instinct at half meter. Signature moves Despite being Human and having no supernatural powers, T.J Combo is quite a skilled, brutal, and agile fighter with his boxing style. Thanks to his cybernetic implants, he is able to have punching power far beyond an average human. (KI, KI2/Gold) *'Rolling Thunder: Combo rolls toward his opponent delivering a punch to the mid section.Can be performed twice. (KI, KI2/Gold) *'Powerline': Combo runs towards his opponent delivering a straight powerful punch sending the opponent back. Can be cancelled. (KI, KI2/Gold) *'Flying Knee': Combo thrust towards his opponent hitting them with his knee. (KI, KI2/Gold) * Upward Knee: Combo thrust him self a few feet in the air hitting his opponent with his knee. (KI, KI2/Gold. * Tremor: Combo leaps a few feet in the air and comes down with his fist on fire punching his opponent. (KI2/Gold). * Winding Uppercut: Combo winds one of his hands with extreme speed till the point where his uppercut his strong enough to send his opponent high sky in the air if the hit connects. (KI, KI2/Gold). * Spinning Backhand: Combo does a spinning back hand punch that hits the opponent's midsection. (KI, K I2/Gold) No Mercy moves: ''' * '''Neck Breaker: '''Combo hits the opponent forcing them on their knees, and proceeds to finishing them by breaking their neck. (KI) * '''The Fourth Wall: '''Combo delivers a spinning backhand and the second punch sends the opponent flying towards the screen. (KI) * '''Target Practice: Combo pulls out his submachine gun and shoots the opponent repeatedly. (KI2/Gold) * Up in the Air: Combo pumps up and uppercut his opponent so hard, it sends him/her flying into the air disappear. Only to be executed during the combo on the second bar of the opponent's health. (KI2/Gold) Notes *Combo's profile in Killer Instinct 2 describes him as having claimed a "decisive victory over Riptor in the tournament". This very likely indicates Combo killed Riptor in the first game, leading to its absence in the sequel. Quotes Gallery Killer Instinct combo2.gif ki110de3.jpg Combo.gif combo2.jpg tjcombo-original.jpg Killer Instinct 2 Tjcombo5.jpg Comvja.jpg Killer Instinct 2 Glacius.jpg TJ_Combo_KI_02.png Kiler Instinct 2014 TJ_Combo.jpg|TJ Combo is the First Character in Killer Instinct Season 2 TJ Combo's New Stage.jpg|TJ Combo's New Stage in Season 2 killer-instinct-tj-combo-new-character-season-2-646x325.jpg|TJ standing over the defeated Fulgore, challenging Ultratech. killer-instinct-season-2-tj-combo-trailer-e3-2014.jpg|TJ Combo turning to confront Ultratech's new challenger... killerinstinctone-tjcombo-screenshot-2.jpg|TJ Combo vs Fulgore killerinstinctone-tjcombo-screenshot-3.jpg|TJ Combo vs Jago tj_combo.jpg|TJ Combo's Character Trait activated, note the scars glowing blue pf3VoaW.jpg|TJ Combo's E3 look and his current EVO look Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo VS Screen.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo VS Screen Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo appears.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo appears Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo Training.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo Training Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo Victory.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo's Victory Pose Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo.png|Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo vs Sabrewulf.png|TJ Combo vs Sabrewulf Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo vs Fulgore.png|TJ Combo vs Fulgore Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo vs Jago.png|TJ Combo vs Jago Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo Powerline.png|TJ Combo's Powerline Killer Instinct Season 2 - TJ Combo vs Fulgore 2.png|TJ Combo vs Fulgore 2 Killer Instinct Comics Killer Instinct 1 Comics Combo 1.jpg Killer Instinct 1 Comics Combo 2.jpg Killer Instinct 1 Comics Combo 3.jpg Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Good Characters